zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kakariko
Kakariko ist ein Dorf im Land Hyrule und spielt in verschiedenen The Legend of Zelda-Spielen eine wichtige Rolle. Die Geschichte und geographische Lage von Kakariko ändert sich bei jedem Zeldateil, auch wenn wohl in jedem das gleiche Dorf gemeint ist. Kakariko in her Zelda-Reihe ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past thumb|200px In ''A Link to the Past ist Kakariko erstmals die Heimat von Link. Sahasrahla ist der Dorfälteste von Kakariko. Es ist aus dem Dorf geflüchtet, weil er ahnte, dass Agahnims besessene Soldaten nach ihm suchen würden. Link führte hier ein unbeschwertes Leben, bis überall Fahndungsbriefe von ihm hangen. Nun wird er von vielen Dorfbewohnern aus Angst gemieden. Kommt Link einer solchen Person zu nahe, rennt sie in ihr Haus und er wird von einigen Wachen attackiert. Aber einige Personen sind trotzdem hilfsbereit. Unter anderem kann Link hier eine Flasche kaufen. Sobald Link die Schattenwelt betritt, befindet sich hier Blind's Versteck. In der Schattenwelt befindet sich hier das fünfte Dungeon. Im Südosten befinden sich die Schmiedbrüder. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Kakariko des jungen Links thumb|right|Kakariko In Ocarina of Time befindet sich Kakariko am Fuße des Todesberges und wurde von Impa, einer der Shiekah gegründet. Auf seinen Weg zum Todesberg erreicht Link zuerst dieses Dorf, aus welchem er ohne Erlaubnis nicht raus gelassen wird. Mit Vorzeigen von Zeldas Brief gewährt ihm die Wache durch das Tor, welches auf den Todesberg führt. Kakariko hat, neben der Nebenaufgabe mit dem starken Schild auch noch weitere Elemente, und Aufgaben die der junge Link erforschen kann. So erhält er durch einsammeln Anjus Hühner eine weitere Flasche. Doch neben Skulltullas und Herzteilen scheint das Dorf nicht mehr viel zu bieten. Erst nachdem Link bereits einmal durch die Zeit gereist ist, eröffnet das Dorf neue Möglichkeiten zu Erkunden. So kann Link mit der Hymne des Sturms, welche er in der Zukunft erlernen wird, den Brunnen in Kakariko trocken legen um in anschließend zu erkunden. Im Brunnen, welcher die dunklen Geheimnisse hütet, findet Link das Auge der Wahrheit, mit dem er wieder in die Zukunft zurückkehren kann. Zudem kann er im Skulltulla-Haus Einwohner Kakarikos von einem Fluch befreien in dem er alle Skulltullas, die über ganz Hyrule verstreut sind, findet. Kakariko des Erwachsenen Links thumb|Kakariko in Ocarina of Time 3D Nachdem Link das Master-Schwert zog, gelang es Ganondorf in das heilige Reich zu gelangen. Im Zuge dessen zerstörte er Hyrule Stadt und die Bewohner mussten fliehen. Kakariko wurde für jene Vertriebene in Zufluchtsort, wo sie fortan lebten. Als Link das erste Mal Kakariko nach einen sieben Jahre langen Schlaf besucht, muss er heraus finden, dass sich die Lage in und um Kakariko verschlimmert hatte. Zum einen war der Brunnen, der einst voller Wasser war, trocken gelegt, zum anderen wütete der Todesberg so wie er es seit langem nicht mehr tat. Auf dem Friedhof von Kakariko hat sich auch etwas verändert; es gibt ein neues Grab. Dieses Grab ist jenes vom Boris, dem alten Totengräber Kakarikos. In Boris' Grab fordert der Geist Boris' Link zu einem Wettrennen aus. Als Belohnung erhält Link von Boris den Fanghaken. Nachdem Link den Wassertempel, und somit die Weise des Wassers, befreit hat und sich wieder nach Kakariko begibt bricht ein alter Dämon aus seinem Gefängnis aus. Dieser Dämon ist Bongo Bongo, ein ehemaliger Shiekah, dessen Haus einst stand wo nun der Brunnen steht. Das Gefängnis dieses Dämons befand sich am Grunde des Brunnens, wo sich eine regelrechte Folterkammer erstreckte. Nachdem Bongo Bongo sich aus der Gefangenschaft befreite floh er in den Schattentempel. Shiek brachte Link nach der Tragödie die Nocturne des Schattens bei, damit er den Schattentempel erreichen kann. Doch zuerst müsse Link sich das Auge der Wahrheit, welches im Brunnen Kakarikos schläft, holen. Der Schattentempel befindet sich über dem Königsgrab auf dem Friedhof Kakarikos. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures thumb ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess thumb|Kakariko in Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess liegt Kakariko wiedermal am Fuße des TodesbergsWelcher in der Version von 2006 noch Todesberg genannt wurde.. Nachdem Schloss Hyrule von Zantos Streitkräfte übernommen wurde, kamen auch Schattenbestien nach Kakariko. Im Zuge des Angriffes wurde der Lichtgeist Eldin von der Macht der Schatten überrumpelt und die Menschen aus Kakariko wurden zu Schattenbestien. Als Ordon von diesen Bestien angegriffen wurde, wurden die Kinder des Dorfes verschleppt und kamen nach Kakariko, wo sie von Leonard und seiner Tochter beschützt wurden. Sie und der Bombenhändler Burns waren die einzigen Bewohner Kakarikos die den Angriff überlebten. Bei dem Angriff wurden auch viele Häuser des Dorfes zerstört. Während Link nach dem Strahlentau sucht, wird Burns' Bombenlager erstört. Als Link, als Wolf, nach Kakariko kommt wird er vom Lichtgeist Eldin gebeten das Licht wiederherzustellen. Dafür muss er sich auch auf den Todesberg begeben. Nachdem das Licht wiederhergestellt wurde, erfährt Link, dass die Goronen sich gegen die Hylianer gewendet haben und sie angreifen falls sie dem Territorium der Goronen zu nahe kommen. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch den Todesberg zu erklimmen wird Link wieder nach Ordon geschickt um mit dem Bürgermeister zu sprechen. Mit den Eisenstiefel in der Tasche kehrt Link zurück nach Kakariko und muss ansehen, dass Kakariko erneut angegriffen wird, wobei der kleine Colin als Geißel genommen wird. Nachdem Link Collin und das Dorf erneut gerettet hatte, begibt er sich auf den Todesberg und erlöst die Goronen von ihrem Kummer, und erlangt den zweiten Schattenkristall. Anschließend sind die Goronen den Hylianern auch wieder friedlich gesinnt und helfen ihnen das Dorf erneut aufzubauen. Später findet Link heraus, dass auf dem Friedhof von Kakariko sich das Grab des Zora Königs befindet. In Kakariko befindet sich neben Burn's Bombodrom auf einen kleinen Maro-Markt und eine heiße Quelle. Jedoch existiert in Twilight Princess noch ein zweites Kakariko. Wenn Link in das vergessene Dorf gelangt, trifft er Grayna, die an Impa erinnert. Außerdem steht auf dem Schild des Dorfes "Old Kakariko", also altes Kakariko geschrieben, was erraten lässt, dass es sich hierbei möglicherweise um das Kakariko in Ocarina of Time handelt. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds thumb The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild :''Siehe Kakariko/Nebenaufgaben für mehr Informationen thumb|Kakariko in Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild liegt Kakariko in Necluda und ist die Heimat der Shiekah in Hyrule. Kakariko wurde mehrere Jahrzehnte vor dem Beginn der Story gegründet. Denn einst lebten die Shiekah in Hyrule, zusammen mit den Hylianern. Doch eines Tages hatte der König Hyrules Angst vor den Shiekah und ihren Bauten und verscheuchte sie schließlich aus Hyrule-Stadt. Ein paar Shiekah fingen daraufhin an die königliche Familie zu verachten und gründeten den Yiga-Clan. Die restlichen Shiekah kamen nach West-Necluda und setzten ihr Leben in Kakariko fort. Kommt Link hundert Jahre nach der Verheerung nach Kakariko, trifft er dort auf Impa, die ihm hilft seine Erinnerungen zurück zu erlangen. Außerdem überreicht sie ihm das Reckengewand. Desweiteren gibt es in Kakariko, wie auch schon in Ocarina of Time, ein paar entwischte Hühner, die Link wieder einfangen darf. Wissenswertes Einzelnachweise es:Kakariko Villageen:Kakariko Village Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte in: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Orte in: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Orte in: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Orte in: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Orte in: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Orte in: Breath of the Wild